Tomato Love Triangle
by Cocoa19634
Summary: Belgium has a difficult choice to make: choose between Spain or Romano (South Italy). Who will she end up dating? Spain or Romano? END IS DIVIDED WITH DIFFERENT ENDING SCENERIOS! Romano/Belgium, Spain/Belgium, Romano/Spain.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! IF YOU'RE READING THIS: YAY! YOU ARE NOT LAZY! OK NOW THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE MAYBE A COUPLE CHAPTERS LONG MAYBE 6 OR 7 BUT TOWARDS THE ENDING THE STORY IS GOING TO HAVE THREE DIFFERENT ENDINGS. IT'S GOING TO HAVE DIFFERNET SENERIOS WITH DIFFERENT ENDINGS WITH DIFFERENT COUPLES. **

Tomato Love Triangle

"Romano."

Romano stirred in his sleep to the sound of his name. He groaned and rolled over, turning his back to the voice.

The annoying voice sounded again, "Roma! Roma! Wake up! It's eleven in the morning It's time to wake up and greet the sunshine!"

Romano was now awake, partially. He realized now it was Spain that was waking him up. He was tired and didn't get much sleep last night because all he heard was that Spanish loon talking on the phone all night. _I don't want to 'greet the sunshine' I want to get back to greeting my mattress, you bastard! _ "GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO FREAKING GREET THE SUNSHINE!"

"Oh, but, Romano, you simply must! Come on mi amigo!"

Romano grunted the pulled the pillow up over his head.

Spain started poking his body, "Roma! Romaaaaaaa!"

Romano felt anger fuming up into him as he tried to ignore the annoying man.

Spain gave up and stopped poking Romano, "Too bad you won't get up. Belgium and Netherlands were supposed to come… I guess I'll just call and cancel." Spain sulked sadly to the door.

It only took two seconds for Romano's brain to comprehend what Spain had just said. _Belgium? The beautiful Belgium; the one I've had a crush on since early formation of my country, the one that fills my stomach will lots of yummy treats, the one I can't even utter a word out without tripping over my words and getting red in the face, the one that's always been nice to me, the one that made all my past crushes amount to nothing. THAT BELGIUM!? _Romano jumped out of bed and practically tackled Spain. "NO! I'M UP! I'M UP! I'LL GREET THE STUPID SUNSHINE OR WHATEVER!"

"Yay! Gracias mi amigo! Come on! They're right downstairs!"

Romano's face turned into shock and he screamed at Spain, "WHAT!? YOU TELL ME THIS NOW YOU BASTARD!?"

Spain's face showed pure fear at Romano's sudden out burst. Romano pushed him out of his bedroom. Romano slammed and locked the door. He leaned against it scared. ¿Qué coño voy a hacer? I only have a small amount of time to get changed.

Romano ran to his closet and started throwing out apparel after apparel behind him. Now, all his clothes were scattered around the floor like a sea of fabric. He rummaged through the mess, searching for something to wear. He finally settled with just a maroon t-shirt and tan khakis. Then he slipped on his black sneakers and left his room with just one final check of his reflection in the mirror.

Romano was about to walk down the steps that led to the main floor of the house that he shared with Spain when he heard giggling. Romano moved to the catwalk's wrought iron railing and ducked down on the ground to get a better view. His eyes opened wide when he saw Belgium. His heart started beating faster. His heart stopped when he saw that she was talking with Spain.

"Oh, Spain! You're so funny!" Belgium giggled.

"I'm so glad you could make it here! Long time no see chica!" Spain said joyously.

"I'm very sorry that we have grown so apart! I'm sorry Netherlands couldn't make it. He told me to tell you that he doesn't send his regrets."

"Oh ok! Well that leaves you, me, and Romano then!"

"Speaking of Romano, where is he?" Belgium's face twisted up confused.

"Oh he'll be down soon. He didn't greet the sun early enough."

Spain's words only made Belgium more confused. She quickly changed the subject. "Oh! I baked you these!" Belgium handed Spain a box with waffles inside.

Spain peeked into the box and his heart was filled with joy. "¡Muchas gracias!" Spain pecked Belgium on the lips as in a thank you.

Belgium's face blushed but then the corners of her mouth twitched up like a cat.

Romano felt a mix of hatred, sadness, and anger. Spain just stabbed his heart by doing this, with just one kiss. Romano fought back tears and kept watching.

Belgium wrapped her arms around Spain and hugged him close. "Your welcome!"

_Another stab. _Romano thought.

Spain's laughter echoed around the house.

Romano felt his eyes water and as much as he tried not to cry, a tear slid down both of his cheeks. He wiped his eyes and ran back to his room.

He slammed the door closed behind him. He knocked all the things off his desk and shelves angrily, grunting and screaming. Then he punched the walls until his knuckles ached. He slid down a wall and stared at his red throbing fists. _Stupid Spain! How could he just waltz in and do that!? I've loved her far more than you! How could he do this to me!? _Romano started to cry. He knew the question he should've asked himself but he was to afraid to say it, _Why did Belgium hurt him?_


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"GO AWAY YOU BASTARD!" Romano screamed at his closed door.

Spain coaxed Romano from the other side of the door, "Oh but mi amigo-."

"I'M NOT YOUR MI AMIGO! GO AWAY LE SPAIN!" His voice became more silent and trailed off. "Go away…"

"Roma, Belgium's waiting downstairs! We all decided to bake together!"

_Did we all decide or did just you and aren't you just waiting to get back down to Belgium and kiss her all day long? _Romano kept his angry thoughts to himself. Romano wiped his eyes and opened the door. Outside stood Spain. Romano quickly closed the door so Spain couldn't catch sight of the mess he had made. Romano slowly walked down the steps with his head down. He just hoped he didn't have red eyes.

He stopped when he saw brown leather laced up boots. His head trailed upward until he met the face of Belgium. He blushed when he saw Belgium's smiling face.

"Hallo! I'm so glad you came down!" Belgium gave Romano a warm hug.

Romano's body heated up and he slowly moved his arm to pat her back. "Yeah well…"

Spain came down the stairs.

Belgium let go of Romano and clapped her hands together, startling both Spain and Romano into attention. "Now, boys! Whose ready to bake!?"

Spain's hand shot up fast. Romano timidly put his hand up.

* * *

Romano watched as Belgium giggled at Spain. Spain had spilled the batter all over himself, and now he sat on the floor covered in the peach colored liquid. Spain removed the bowl off his head and smiled up at Belgium. Belgium helped him up and led him to the sink. Romano watched as she helped Spain wash the mess off of his hair. Spain threw his head back and water droplets flew from his hair onto Belgium, who giggled and tried to block them with her hands.

"Stop! Stop!" Belgium laughed.

Romano clenched the wooden spoon in his hand harder and tried to control his stirring. It was his job to make a new batter. _Why do i have to do it? That stupid Spain was the one who ruined it! He should be the one doing it not me! _Romano obeyed though because Belgium was the one who asked him to do it and Romano couldn't bare to say no to her face.

Belgium took a wet rag and dabbed at the stains on Spain's apron. "Seems like I'm always cleaning up after boys. Netherlands was always like this when he was younger and would cook with me."

Romano stirred the batter faster and faster as his anger built inside of him. His hand clenched the wooden spoon so hard that he thought is was going to break. Liquid spilled out of the bowl but he didn't care.

"Romano!"

Romano slowed down his stirring and looked to his right where he heard the voice come from. He looked up into the green eyes of Belgium. He quickly blushed and looked down at his bowl.

"You're stiring too fast. Here," Belgium grabbed Romano's hand that was glasped over the wodden spoon and helped him stir, "let me help. You have to stir slowly, otherwise the batter spills out of the bowl."

Romano could practically here his own heart beating. He thought it would rip out of his chest, but yet it just beated fast. Romano pushed her away. "I d-don't need help." He said defensivly.

"Here Roma!" Spain came over and took the spoon out of Romano's hands. "It's like this." Spain demonstrated by stirring the batter. He held the bowl in his arms, slightly tipped so that Romano and Belgium could see.

"Very good Spain!" Belgium clapped her hands together. Then searched her mind for the Spanish words. "Muy bien?"

"Si, Belgium, your Spanish is getting better and better!"

Romano get angry. _How dare that tomato bastard steal the lime light away from me! The nerve of him to show off to my girl! Two can play at this! _Romano ran over to Spain's toppings. He quickly put together his own topping. It was lopsided and spilling but it would have to do. "Hey! Belgium how about my toppings! Don't they look better than Spain's?"

"Huh?" Belgium turned her attention to Romano. "Oh! Yes very good! Um… molto buono!"

_Ha! Take that stupid imbecile! _

"Ok guys! I think it's time for this cake to go into the oven!" Belgium scooped the chocolate batter into a cake pan and carefully put it into the oven. She set the temperature, the timer, and closed the door. "Now all we have to do is wait." Belgium said.

_Yes, Belgium, you're right. All we have to do is wait to see which heart you're going to pick. _Romano thought.

* * *

Ding, ding! The timer went off.

Belgium, Spain, and Romano were all in the living room sitting on the floor. They all sprung up from the floor when they heard the timer. Belgium opened the kitchen door and ran to the oven. She put on Spain's yellow tomato print oven mitts, and opened the oven door. She bowed down and took out the cake. She gently placed it onto the counter and removed her oven mitts.

"There it is!" Belgium said.

Spain and Romano both ran to the little toppings they made to put onto the cake. As if it were a race, Spain and Romano quickly put on their toppings.

_My! They must really like decorating cakes! They're going so fast I can't even keep track! _Belgium thought.

Spain and Romano quickly stepped back. They held their arms out.

"Ta-da!" They said in unison.

"Whose toppings are better, Belgium!?" Romano asked.

Belgium looked at the cake. "They all look the same. All beautiful!"

Romano slumped a little.

"Well, let's eat!" Spain took a fork and dove into the cake.

_Oh I see your game! _Romano took a fork too and dived into the cake. He tried to eat fast but Spain kept speeding up.

Belgium just stared at them wide-eyed. "U-um," Belgium walked up to them, two plates in hand, "I believe these will help." Belgium held out the plates.

Spain and Romano both stopped eating and looked up. Their faces were smeared with chocolate.

"Gracias." Spain said and took a plate.

"Yeah, what he said." Romano took the other plate.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Spain asked Belgium.

Belgium looked down at the cake that barely looked like a cake anymore. "No, no it's ok."

Spain and Romano shrugged and went back to eating the cake.

Belgium went behind them and swiped a finger on both of their cheeks. She lifted the icing she grabbed on her fingers to her mouth. "Delicious."

* * *

Spain decided to lie down in his bed. He ate too much cake too fast and now wasn't feeling so good. Romano was now left alone with Belgium.

_Ha! Take that Spain! That's the power of Italians! We can eat and eat and never get a stomach ache!_ Then it dawned on Romano that he was actually alone with Belgium. He started panicking, _Oh no! I have nothing to talk about! What do I do! Make conversation quick Romano! Think, think! _"Uh, nice weather, right?"

"Oh yes! It's very nice." Belgium commented. She looked out the window at the clear blue skies, a gently wind was blowing through the trees.

There was a long awkward silence.

Belgium was the first to break it. "I think I better be going. Netherlands doesn't like me staying out late. He says something about this green light district where it's not good for a girl like me to wander into? Well, afscheid!" Belgium turned around to leave.

_No! _Romano quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

Belgium turned around to face him.

"I was wondering… um… if you'd like to go out to dinner tomorrow night." Romano said. Each word out of his mouth made his cheeks grow redder.

"Oh, why that sounds lovely! I would love to go!" Belgium said happily.

Romano's eyes went wide. He didn't believe his ears. No, surely his ears were deceiving him. It's his imagination! But, no, she did say yes. Romano tried not to faint on the spot. "G-great!"

Belgium nodded her head in agreement.

Romano kept on staring at Belgium.

"Soooooo… What time?"

"Oh! The time!" HE had totally forgotten about the time. "Um… How about eight. I'll pick you up."

"Wonderful. See you tomorrow at eight!" Belgium waved goodbye and walked out the door.

As soon as Belgium was out the door Romano started planning the evening.

**A/N**

**HELLO! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I JUST HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! OK THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE THE DIFFERENT ENDINGS! IM GOING TO DO ROMANO X BELGIUM'S ENDING FIRST, THEN SPAIN X ROMANO NEXT, THEN SPAIN X BELGIUM LAST. **


	3. ROMANO X BELGIUM ENDING

ROMANO X BELGIUM ENDING

Romano looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a green polo, black jeans, and his black Italian loafers (he was saving them for a special day, and well tonight seemed like the perfect day to wear them). Romano walked over to his tan dresser and picked up the clear cologne bottle with the light blue liquid inside of it. He pulled off the cap and sprayed it over himself. He coughed at the musky sent. North Italy, his younger brother, had loaned him Germany's cologne three years ago (Romano being Romano never bothered to return it). North Italy had claimed that he loves the smell of Germany when he wears it. _Those stupid Potato Bastards have the worst taste in cologne! First, they fuck up our country by sending German tourist over; then, they fuck up cologne now too! Those stupid Germans are screwing up the world one step at a time! _Thought Romano angrily. He always hated Germans after his younger brother started hanging out with Germany. Romano turned around and saw Spain standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Tomato Bastard?! Are you practicing being a stalker like France!?" Romano took a pillow off his bed and threw it at him. _This is the problem with living with Spain; he would always butt into my personal life! Even though he pays the bills, gives me free food, and doesn't charge me rent I just wish he would keep his nose in his own business. _

Spain dodged the pillow. "Romano, you smell like… Germany. New cologne?"

"What do you want Le Spain?" Romano curled up his fists at his sides.

"Nothing, I just came to check on you. I though you might need some help with your date with Belgium."

Was it Romano's imagination or did he actually detect sadness in Spain's usually joyful voice? "How did you know about my date?"

"Belgium called telling me about it."

"I don't need your help!"

"Listen Roma, just be careful out there. Watch your language I don't want you to hurt any hearts." Spain said with a trembling voice. He quickly ran out leaving Romano standing there surprised.

* * *

_Deep breath, Romano. Just knock on the door._ Romano raised his fist to the green door. He took a deep breath just when the door opened. Smoke and the smell of pot filled his lungs, making him wish he didn't take such a deep breath. Netherlands towered above Romano in the doorway with his pipe in his mouth. He casually leaned his right side on the door frame, still looking down at Romano. His icy glare at Romano intimidated him, so he took a step back. Netherlands let out a puff of smoke. A cute rabbit poked out behind his left leg.

He took his pipe out of his mouth before speaking, "I assume you're the boy taking my little sister out tonight." Netherlands said, never letting his eyes leave Romano.

"Y-yes." Romano gulped.

"Come in." The words were spoken icy with a pinch of a "whatever" attitude. Netherlands turned and walked into the house and Romano followed. He popped his pipe back in his mouth.

Netherlands sat down on a brown couch and picked up his rabbit. He petted it while smoking.

Belgium came down the steps wearing a light rose colored dress. Her white heels made little thumps on the wooden stairs. A flower clip replaced her usual green ribbon. Netherlands caught Romano staring and Romano quickly turned his head to look at something else.

"Hello, Romano." Belgium hugged him.

Netherlands was staring intently at Romano; he looked at him as if Romano was a character on television waiting for him to make a move.

Romano patted her back. "We should go now."

"Okay, bye big brother." Belgium waved good bye to Netherlands but he was too focused on Romano to wave back.

Belgium walked out the door. Romano turned and started to head out when a hand gripped his wrist. He turned around and saw Netherlands standing over him condescendingly.

"Listen, you treat Belgium well tonight. You hurt her I hurt you, understand?"

"Y-yes s-sir!" Romano sputtered.

Netherlands stared him down a few seconds longer before he let go of Romano. As soon as Romano was free of Netherlands grasp he bolted out the door.

Belgium was waiting for him outside the white wooden gate. "What happened?"

"Oh, you know, your brother just stopped me for some… chatting?"

Belgium and Romano walked down the sidewalk together. She knew that Netherlands probably didn't have a friendly chat with her date. "Netherlands, he's really sweet once you get to know him." Belgium looked at the ground.

It was almost impossible to picture Netherlands as sweet and Romano really didn't want to spend more time with him to find out if he was indeed sweet after how he stared him down. Instead of arguing Romano decided to agree, "Yes, I bet he is."

When they got to the restaurant Romano ran in front of Belgium and opened the door for her.

"Dank u." Belgium smiled up at Romano, and stepped in.

After Belgium stepped in Romano went in after her.

Colorful glass lamps hung low over the marble tables, couples and families were all seated and chatting, the smell of steaming delicious meals lingered around the restaurant, and waiters glided around the tables delivering food. Romano led Belgium to a table and pulled out her chair for her.

* * *

Belgium laughed, "Then what happened?"

"Then I threw tomatoes at everyone at the meeting thinking it would stop everyone except it just made everything worse! The next thing I know England, France, China, Russia, and my brother all join in throwing scones, croissants, dumplings, vodka, and pasta. IT TURNED INTO A WHOLE FOOD FIGHT! Then that tea loving Britain declared war on me for ruining his best dress shirt." Romano laughed while he told the story to Belgium.

"I can't believe I missed it!" Belgium laughed. "If I known what was going to happen I would've came and brought waffles!"

"I wish you did come." Romano blushed after he realized what he said.

Belgium smiled.

The waiter interrupted them, saving Romano from saying anything even more embarrassing. He set a bowl of pasta down in front of Romano (extra tomato sauce on it), and a plate of chicken with mashed potatoes for Belgium. They just sat in silence for a while as they ate their food. Romano slurped the rest of the pasta down and then stared out the window behind Belgium. He searched his brain for conversation topics while Belgium ate her mashed potatoes. He really hated Germans with their fancy mashed potatoes. Belgium is a little German but he could never hate her.

"So, how was your food?" Romano asked after Belgium finished the last bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Zeer goed, hoe was de jouwe?" Belgium responded.

Romano barely knew any Dutch. "I'm sorry but, I don't know what you just said."

"Oh sorry. I said: very good, how was yours?"

"Oh! Well it's was a little dry, the chef didn't cook it enough causing it to be too hard, the sauce lacked flavor, and cheese was lumpy but aside from that it wasn't the worst bowl of pasta I ever tasted."

"Wow! You're really great at detecting things from food. Ever think of being a food connoisseur?"

"Geez, I never really thought about it." Romano really didn't have any goals except he knew that he wanted to be with Belgium, elimanate Germans, and find the ripest juiciest tomato; but he couldn't say that! He would sound like a loser. "I'll tell you this, though, I'm thinking about it now!" Romano joked.

Belgium laughed, "I'm serious, I think you would really like it. You get free food and if it's no good you get to bash it with criticism."

"That. Is. The. Greatest job I have ever heard! Gratzi, Belgium." Romano smiled at her.

"Oh, I didn't do much." Belgium waved her hand at him, dismissing the gratitude.

"I wasn't talking about the connoisseur thing." Romano said.

"Then?" Belgium asked confused.

"You came on this date. I'm happy that you did." Romano was surprised to see how easy the words glidded off his tongue and he didn't feel his body temperature rise. _I guess that after being with Belgium for so long has made me more comfortable around her. _

This time it was Belgium whose face turned rosy. She titled her head and smiled at Romano. "I have to admit it was a little out of the blue how you asked me out, but I'm glad that you picked me to come with you."

"I would only ask you to come with me."

Neither of them knew who started it but they slowly leaned in. Their eyes fluttered closed.

Their lips were just inches away from each other when someone interupted them, "Your dessert madame and monsiuer." The waiter put their plates down in front of them.

They both blushed and sat back in their seat.

"Gratzi." Romano said.

"Anything else?" the waiter asked the couple.

"No, I think I'm fine. Belgium, how about you?" Romano turned to face Belgium.

"Yes I am too."

The waiter nodded at them before leaving.

Belgium and Romano ate their dessert (pizza for Romano, chocolate icecream for Belgium) in quiet. The air between them was stiff with awkwardness.

Finally, Belgium spoke up, "If you don't mind, but I'd like us to go somewhere."

Romano looked up from his dessert, "Oh? Where?"

Belgium shook her head while smiling, "It's a surprise."

"I like surprises but I hate the waiting." Romano frowned.

"Why wait? Let's go!" Belgium stood up from her chair and grabbed Romano's wristed and pulled him up from his chair. Romano dug into his pocket for the money Spain gave him for the date and dumped it onto the table before Belgium could drag him out the door.

* * *

"It's a park." Romano stated. He sat on the swing next to Belgium's.

Belgium took off her shoes and flung them onto the grass. "Not just any park. I grew up here. Netherlands used to always take me here when I was little. I remember how he would push me on this swing, chase me around the grass, catch me when i came down the slide, and after we would go home and I would bake a nice yummy treat for us." Belgium stared at the stars aove the dark blue night sky, lost in the memories. "Do you ever wish you could go back to your childhood?" Belgium asked, still looking up at the stars.

"Yes. I would have loved to have changed that Spain raised me."

"Spain's not that bad. He cares about you a lot." Belgium sighed, "I miss the simplicity of life. I miss seeing the world as a magical place where nothing could go wrong, the blissful ignorance."

"There are a lot of things good about being an adult." Romano said. He didn't want Belgium feeling sad over her lost childhood.

"Yes... I guess there is." Belgium turned and had an odd smile on her face directed at Romano."

Romano started swinging gently. Belgium joined him and soon it turned into a race to see how could go the highest.

"Timeout!" Romano called out. "I'm getting a headache!"

"There are no timeouts! You stop swinging, you forfeit." Belgium laughed.

"You don't want an injured swinger do you?"

"Fine." Belgium dangled her feet to the ground causing her to slow down to a stop. Romano did the same.

"Thank you." Romano clunched his head in his hands.

"Here, let's lie down in the grass." Belgium helped Romano to lie down into the grass, then she lied down next to him.

After Romano's headache cleared up, they spent the next few minutes looking up at the stars and pointing out constilations. Well, Begium did most of them because Romano knew only the big and little dippers.

"How do you know so much about stars?" Romano asked Belgium.

"I would use it for an escape from reality when I needed it, and when baking wasn't an option. I look up into the sky I see a world of chances and possibilities."

_Wow, I just saw white dots in the sky before, but now Belgium makes them look beautiful. _Romano stared at Belgium. "Belgii?"

Belgium turned her head to look at Romano. "Ja?"

_If the stars represent chances then I can take a chance. _Romano closed his eyes, leaned in, and kissed Belgium.

Belgium's eyes were wide but slowly they morphed closed. She leaned into the kiss.

They just kept like that until Belgium's phone beeped. They pulled appart.

"Sorry" Belgium said and she reached in and checked her phone. She quickly closed it. "It's big brother. He wants me home now."

"I'll walk you back." Romano said.

They walked out of the park together down the sidewalk. Romano was nervous if he did the right thing or not since Belgium showed no indication if she felt the same way back. He started thinking that it wasn't that great of an idea that he kissed Belgium.

When they got to the gate of Belgium and Netherlands's house Belgium turned around to Romano.

Romano stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

Belgium touched his hand and stood on her tippy toes to kiss Romano. When she parted she said goodbye to Romano.

"W-want to go out another time?" Romano called out to her.

Belgium had her hand on the doorhandle. She turned around and smiled at him. "There is nothing I would like more."

* * *

**THERE WE GO! IT'S DONE! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! MY BRAIN WAS LIKE BRAINDEAD, I HAD A PROJECT TO DO, I NEVER KNEW WHAT TO WRITE, AND I HAVE TESTING :(. BUT HERE IT IS! LOL SO GLAD I'M DONE. THIS STORY WAS HARDER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE.**


	4. SPAIN X ROMANO ENDING

SPAIN X ROMANO ENDING

Romano looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a green polo, black jeans, and his black Italian loafers (he was saving them for a special day, and well tonight seemed like the perfect day to wear them). Romano walked over to his tan dresser and picked up the clear cologne bottle with the light blue liquid inside of it. He pulled off the cap and sprayed it over himself. He coughed at the musky sent. North Italy, his younger brother, had loaned him Germany's cologne three years ago (Romano being Romano never bothered to return it). North Italy had claimed that he loves the smell of Germany when he wears it. _Those stupid Potato Bastards have the worst taste in cologne! First, they fuck up our country by sending German tourist over; then, they fuck up cologne now too! Those stupid Germans are screwing up the world one step at a time! _Thought Romano angrily. He always hated Germans after his younger brother started hanging out with Germany. Romano turned around and saw Spain standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Tomato Bastard?! Are you practicing being a stalker like France!?" Romano took a pillow off his bed and threw it at him. _This is the problem with living with Spain; he would always butt into my personal life! Even though he pays the bills, gives me free food, and doesn't charge me rent I just wish he would keep his nose in his own business. _

Spain dodged the pillow. "Romano, you smell like… Germany. New cologne?"

"What do you want Le Spain?" Romano curled up his fists at his sides.

"Nothing, I just came to check on you. I though you might need some help with your date with Belgium."

Was it Romano's imagination or did he actually detect sadness in Spain's usually joyful voice? "How did you know about my date?"

"Belgium called telling me about it."

"I don't need your help!"

"Listen Roma, just be careful out there. Watch your language I don't want you to hurt any hearts." Spain said with a trembling voice. He quickly ran out leaving Romano standing there surprised.

_Ah, that bastard can I be such a crybaby sometimes. It's no big deal that I'm going out on a date._

* * *

_Deep breath, Romano. Just knock on the door._ Romano raised his fist to the green door. He took a deep breath just when the door opened. Smoke and the smell of pot filled his lungs, making him wish he didn't take such a deep breath. Netherlands stood in the doorway with his pipe in his mouth. He casually leaned his right side on the door frame, still looking down at Romano. His icy glare at Romano intimidated him so he took a step back. Netherlands let out a puff of smoke out of his pipe. A cute rabbit poked out behind his left leg.

He took his pipe out of his mouth before speaking, "I assume you're the boy taking my little sister out tonight." Netherlands said, never letting his eyes leave Romano.

"Y-yes." Romano gulped.

"Come in." The words were spoken icy with a pinch of a "whatever" attitude. Netherlands turned and walked into the house and Romano followed. He popped his pipe back in his mouth.

Netherlands sat down on a brown couch and picked up his rabbit. He petted it while smoking.

Belgium came down the steps wearing a light rose colored dress. Her white heels made little thumps on the wooden stairs. A flower clip replaced her usual green ribbon. Netherlands caught Romano staring and Romano quickly turned his head to look at something else.

"Hello, Romano." Belgium hugged him.

Netherlands was staring intently at Romano; he looked at him as if Romano was a character on television waiting for him to make a move.

Romano patted her back. "We should go now."

"Okay, bye big brother." Belgium waved good bye to Netherlands but he was too focused on Romano to wave back.

Belgium walked out the door. Romano turned and started to head out when a hand gripped his wrist. He turned around and saw Netherlands standing over him condescendingly.

"Listen, you treat Belgium well tonight. You hurt her I hurt you, understand?"

"Y-yes s-sir!" Romano sputtered.

Netherlands stared him down a few seconds longer before he let go of Romano. As soon as Romano was free of Netherlands grasp he bolted out the door.

Belgium was waiting for him outside the white wooden gate. "What happened?"

"Oh, you know, your brother just stopped me for some… chatting?"

Belgium and Romano walked down the sidewalk together. She knew that Netherlands probably didn't have a friendly chat with her date. "Netherlands, he's really sweet once you get to know him." Belgium looked at the ground.

It was almost impossible to picture Netherlands as sweet and Romano really didn't want to spend more time with him to find out if he was indeed sweet after how he stared him down. Instead of arguing Romano decided to agree, "Yes, I bet he is."

When they got to the restaurant Romano ran in front of Belgium and opened the door for her.

"Dank u." Belgium smiled up at Romano, and stepped in.

After Belgium stepped in Romano went in after her.

Colorful glass lamps hung low over the marble tables, couples and families were all seated and chatting, the smell of steaming delicious meals lingered around the restaurant, and waiters glided around the tables delivering food. Romano led Belgium to a table and pulled out her chair for her.

* * *

Romano tried to concentrate on Belgium but his brain was too clouded. _That damn Spaniard is occupying my thoughts now too! _Romano couldn't get out of his mind why Spain ran out of his room all upset. He seemed worried and sad but about what? Or who? _Is it about me, Belgium, himself, or someone else? _Romano shook the thoughts out of his head. He finally was on a date with Belgium and he wasn't going to let Le Spain come between them.

"… So what do you think?" Belgium asked.

Romano got a hard shock back into reality. He wasn't even paying any attention to Belgium. HE panicked. "U-um… I really d-don't know. How about you?"

"Well, I feel that it's really sad how we all grew up so fast."

"Y-yeah. I get what you're saying now. It's like we all grew up to fast and didn't get enough time to spend with one another."

"Exactly!" Belgium exclaimed. "I just wish we could all go back."

"I do too, then I could change being with that loon."

"Aw, come one, Spain's not that bad. He's a ray of sunshine, hard not to get along with that."

"Well, not right now he's not." _Oh great here comes the thoughts again!_

"What do you mean?" Belgium looked worried.

Romano took a deep breath before speaking. "Before I left Spain started crying about something, but I don't know what! All he said was 'don't break any hearts' be fore he ran out of my room. I mean what does that mean!" Romano gripped his head with his hands, leaned on the table on his elbows, and with his head down.

Belgium touched Romano's shoulder. Romano looked up into Belgium's face.

"I think you should go to Spain."

* * *

Romano pounded on the door to the house for what seemed like the twentieth time. He forgot his keys again and was locked out. "Le Spain! HEY BASTARD OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Romano screamed up at the board of wood.

Romano quickly heard footsteps approach toward the door. He stepped back and cleared his throat. The door opened and there stood Spain.

"Roma," Spain looked behind him at the clock, "you're back early!" Exclaimed Spain.

Romano looked down at the ground. "I came back for you."

Spain jumped, shocked. "¿Que?"

"You heard me you bastard! I just came back because I was worried." Romano felt tears come to his eyes. "Why did you have go crying like that!? Who does that before someone goes on a date!?" Romano couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and he let them fall. "Damn it! What's wrong with you?!"

Spain just stood there for a minute, looking at Romano trying to hide his tears, before he wrapped his arms around Romano.

Romano didn't push him away like he would normally would.

Spain kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry if I worried you. It's just… I'm afraid of loosing you."

Romano's face heated up more. "You-you aren't going to loose me. I live with you."

Spain smiled. "Romano… Te amo."

"I love you too…"

**I think I majorly failed at this! :( Sorry I'm not good with writing boy boy pairings. **


	5. SPAIN X BELGIUM

SPAIN X BELGIUM ENDING

Romano looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a green polo, black jeans, and his black Italian loafers (he was saving them for a special day, and well tonight seemed like the perfect day to wear them). Romano walked over to his tan dresser and picked up the clear cologne bottle with the light blue liquid inside of it. He pulled off the cap and sprayed it over himself. He coughed at the musky sent. North Italy, his younger brother, had loaned him Germany's cologne three years ago (Romano being Romano never bothered to return it). North Italy had claimed that he loves the smell of Germany when he wears it. _Those stupid Potato Bastards have the worst taste in cologne! First, they fuck up our country by sending German tourist over; then, they fuck up cologne now too! Those stupid Germans are screwing up the world one step at a time! _Thought Romano angrily. He always hated Germans after his younger brother started hanging out with Germany. Romano turned around and saw Spain standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Tomato Bastard?! Are you practicing being a stalker like France!?" Romano took a pillow off his bed and threw it at him. _This is the problem with living with Spain; he would always butt into my personal life! Even though he pays the bills, gives me free food, and doesn't charge me rent I just wish he would keep his nose in his own business. _

Spain dodged the pillow. "Romano, you smell like… Germany. New cologne?"

"What do you want Le Spain?" Romano curled up his fists at his sides.

"Nothing, I just came to check on you. I though you might need some help with your date with Belgium."

Was it Romano's imagination or did he actually detect sadness in Spain's usually joyful voice? "How did you know about my date?"

"Belgium called telling me about it."

"I don't need your help!"

"Listen Roma, just be careful out there. Watch your language I don't want you to hurt any hearts." Spain said with a trembling voice. He quickly ran out leaving Romano standing there surprised.

* * *

_Deep breath, Romano. Just knock on the door._ Romano raised his fist to the green door. He took a deep breath just when the door opened. Smoke and the smell of pot filled his lungs, making him wish he didn't take such a deep breath. Netherlands towered above Romano in the doorway with his pipe in his mouth. He casually leaned his right side on the door frame, still looking down at Romano. His icy glare at Romano intimidated him, so he took a step back. Netherlands let out a puff of smoke. A cute rabbit poked out behind his left leg.

He took his pipe out of his mouth before speaking, "I assume you're the boy taking my little sister out tonight." Netherlands said, never letting his eyes leave Romano.

"Y-yes." Romano gulped.

"Come in." The words were spoken icy with a pinch of a "whatever" attitude. Netherlands turned and walked into the house and Romano followed. He popped his pipe back in his mouth.

Netherlands sat down on a brown couch and picked up his rabbit. He petted it while smoking.

Belgium came down the steps wearing a light rose colored dress. Her white heels made little thumps on the wooden stairs. A flower clip replaced her usual green ribbon. Netherlands caught Romano staring and Romano quickly turned his head to look at something else.

"Hello, Romano." Belgium hugged him.

Netherlands was staring intently at Romano; he looked at him as if Romano was a character on television waiting for him to make a move.

Romano patted her back. "We should go now."

"Okay, bye big brother." Belgium waved good bye to Netherlands but he was too focused on Romano to wave back.

Belgium walked out the door. Romano turned and started to head out when a hand gripped his wrist. He turned around and saw Netherlands standing over him condescendingly.

"Listen, you treat Belgium well tonight. You hurt her I hurt you, understand?"

"Y-yes s-sir!" Romano sputtered.

Netherlands stared him down a few seconds longer before he let go of Romano. As soon as Romano was free of Netherlands grasp he bolted out the door.

Belgium was waiting for him outside the white wooden gate. "What happened?"

"Oh, you know, your brother just stopped me for some… chatting?"

Belgium and Romano walked down the sidewalk together. She knew that Netherlands probably didn't have a friendly chat with her date. "Netherlands, he's really sweet once you get to know him." Belgium looked at the ground.

It was almost impossible to picture Netherlands as sweet and Romano really didn't want to spend more time with him to find out if he was indeed sweet after how he stared him down. Instead of arguing Romano decided to agree, "Yes, I bet he is."

When they got to the restaurant Romano ran in front of Belgium and opened the door for her.

"Dank u." Belgium smiled up at Romano, and stepped in.

After Belgium stepped in Romano went in after her.

Colorful glass lamps hung low over the marble tables, couples and families were all seated and chatting, the smell of steaming delicious meals lingered around the restaurant, and waiters glided around the tables delivering food. Romano led Belgium to a table and pulled out her chair for her.

* * *

Romano twirled his pasta on his fork. This date was going down the drain. All Belgium would talk about was Spain and when Romano tried to change the topic Belgium would switch back to Spain. _I don't get it! What's so good about that Spaniard?! _

"Don't you just love how Spain laughs?"

"I haven't really thought about it." Romano said through gritted teeth. _I live with Spain. There is only so much Spain I can take. _

Belgium stayed silent after that. They both picked at their meals.

"Romano!"

Romano turned around and saw Spain running toward the table. Romano silently cursed under his breath.

"You forgot you're wallet." Spain said. But he wasn't looking at Romano, he was looking at Belgium.

Belgium was smiling up at him. Romano stared at them and saw that love was in their eyes. He felt heartbroken that Belgium didn't feel the same way about him, but he couldn't bare to see both of them like this. _I am the one that keeps them from loving each other. Spain doesn't want me to feel sad, and Belgium doesn't either. _Romano felt awful but he knew what he had to do.

"Thank you Spain." He took the wallet. "I think you should finish this date."

Spain and Belgium looked at him strangely, but in their eyes they were happy.

"I'll find my love." Romano stood up and walked out the door. Who was he to stand in the way of two love birds?


End file.
